


paranoid, delusional crap about romance

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: that 70's show au [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bonding, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, MJ Is A Little Shit, Peter is a Little Shit, Romance, Smut, That 70's Show AU no one asked, That 70's Show AU no one needed, everyone is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: “Shouldn’t we, shouldn’t we go back? It’s pretty late.” Peter suggested.Michelle smiled softly at him, he could feel the affection in her eyes, and God that made him feel things. “Peter…” His name sounded so good in her voice. “You know what I want, right?”He gulped. “Yeah.”That 70's Show AU that no one asked and no one needed, but I wrote it anyway.





	paranoid, delusional crap about romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me, once again. 
> 
> I strongly recommend you to read the whole series, so it can make sense, beginning here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400438
> 
> *Marvin Gaye - Let's Get It On plays in the background*
> 
> I'm nervous about this, but I hope it's decent. Please, enjoy!

Michelle was reading an advertisement about Harvard.

It was not like she was going too big too fast and too soon, it’s just that she found it at school, so it was what she had to read.

But she could guess that yes, she was interested in the subject of college.

The sketchbook she bought, the time she spent drawing more seriously on it, and the thought of considering asking May for some mentoring, were all clues to what she might be interested on pursuing. 

So yeah, a college advertisement looked interesting now.

Everyone was so quick to say how smart she was, maybe things weren’t too big for her in the end. 

After all, she’s pretty tall.

Still, when she heard the door of the basement opening, she quickly threw the paper to the air, and pretended to be watching TV.

Voicing her aspirations for now seemed a bit too weird. 

As if really putting her ambitions out there for the world to see would make it more real, also making it more scary and maybe unreachable.

“Hey, MJ.”

It was Peter.

And by his face, she could tell that he had good news.

“Hey, loser.”

Peter stood there in front of her with a quirky smile on his face, and his hands behind him as if he was hiding something.

“I have an idea for a date.” He said.

She groaned. “I’m not interested, since it’s probably a corny idea only for us to waste money, therefore, falling into the capitalist trap of what dating should be.”

He rolled his eyes. “You know, I realized that all your paranoid, delusional crap about romance is just a cover-up for you being cheap.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But also, my principles.”

Peter scoffed. “I hate you with every inch of my being.”

“So not a lot, then.” She replied sarcastically.

A laugh escaped his lips. “Okay, fine. So I guess…” He finally held up in the air what he was hiding in his hand behind his back. “You’re not interested in the two tickets I got to a Led Zeppelin concert coming up.”

Michelle immediately got up from her chair and grabbed the tickets from Peter’s hands. “Oh my God! Oh my fucking God! These are like really great seats too!”

Peter acted nonchalantly about it as he grabbed back his tickets. “Yeah, but I guess I’ll just give them to Ned, you know, since you’re not interested of going out with me or anything.”

“Peter, don’t play me, I’ll get these tickets from your cold dead hands if I need to.”

He smiled at her. “Or maybe you could ask for it nicely.”

“Are you like, dirty-talking me right now?”

His cheeks turned a light shade of red, but he held his pose. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

She dramatically sighed. “Okay, okay, fine. Would you, please, take me out, so we can go to the concert, my tiny, handsome and annoying boyfriend, pretty please?”

He laughed, and then answered. “Of course I’ll take my gigantic, beautiful, annoying girlfriend to the concert.”

She laughed too. “Come here.” She said and wrapped her arms around him. 

Apparently, now Michelle was a person who liked hugs, at least when it comes to Peter.

“But, hey, where did you get these tickets?”

“Mr. Stark. He basically likes the same bands as you.”

“For a not trustful rich guy, he’s got a good taste for music.”

 

The day of the concert came, and Michelle had plans. 

A plan that involved having the time of her life during Zeppelin’s show, and then, after, getting into Peter’s pants.

Probably in the car, since they wouldn’t have a lot of privacy anywhere else.

And that’s why she’s wearing a skirt, willingly.

The reason behind that? 

A story her blondies told her.

Once, Betty and Ned had gotten into trouble because of their little adventures inside the girl’s Vista Cruiser. 

Trouble involving almost naked teenagers in a car late at night and the police.

On the circle, during a time the boys weren’t there, Betty was whining about what had happened.

And Gwen’s high state had pretty wise words to share.

“Your first mistake was wearing pants for car sex.” Gwen explained. “When you do it in the car, skirts are your best friend! Zip-zap, bim-bam, you’re done, you’re dressed, you’re back at the mall.”

MJ laughed, and internalized this information. 

Useful stuff, really. 

So, that explains the skirt.

When Peter saw Michelle wearing the skirt, he didn’t find it strange like he did before with the dress.

That was because she was wearing her favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt, the leather jacket she stole from Flash, her sunglasses were there too, and her hair was wild and curly as always, so everything about her still screamed ‘Michelle Jones, I’m a bad-ass, don’t mess with me’.

He just assumed the skirt was some kind of extra thing she wore for a special event like a concert.

MJ looked hot. 

And Peter didn’t know where to look, but he held his eyes firm on her face most of the time, just to be safe.

At one point, Michelle said to him, “You can look at my legs, you know. I promise I won’t punch you.”

Only then, he allowed himself to steal a few glances at her legs, he couldn’t help himself.

Teenage boys and their hormones, so easy. MJ thought.

Peter didn’t really know what to wear to a rock n’ roll concert, so she lent him one of her rock t-shirts. 

Even though Michelle was taller than him, she was thinner, so the shirt ended up just a little bit tighter on his body. 

And she enjoyed the hell out of it.

What a view.

She made a face at him when he wore a jean jacket on top.

What a waste.

The concert was a fucking blast. 

The band members were almost at their faces with how close they were to the stage.

Yeah, the band was great. 

Peter could see why Michelle loved them so much.

According to her, she wasn’t a groupie.

“I never got to the point where I imagined how Mick Jagger’s dick looks like, so I’m not a groupie.” MJ had once said on the circle.

In her words, she was only a rock n’ roll enthusiast.

And because Peter was such a sappy boy, his favorite thing about the concert was watching Michelle, and not the band.

All her expressions, her screams, the way she randomly hugged the girl by her side just because she was just so excited.

He would call MJ on her bullshit if she dared to say she didn’t like hugs one more time.

Michelle having the fucking time of her life at a rock concert, singing, screaming and jumping while holding a bottle of beer was the best and most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

God, he loved her.

Thinking about it, Peter probably has been loving that girl for some time now.

 

After the concert, they spent some just lying down on the front part of the car.

MJ’s adrenaline was high, and just being there, staring at the stars with Peter by her side calmed her down, making her relive all the moments of the show and placing all the memories in a place in her mind that she won’t ever forget.

She won’t forget, she drank only a bottle of beer for that reason, so she could live and feel everything of this night, and then never let it go.

So she could remember it in all the nights to come next.

One of her favorite bands playing, and Peter sharing her excitement, not because he was forcing it, but because she could make him have fun just like that. 

MJ could make rock n’ roll run through Peter’s veins.

And because Michelle wanted to take another step, because she wanted to make another precious memory, she made her move.

When they got inside the car, instead of turning its engine, she kissed him.

He kissed her back, but when MJ deepened the kiss more and more and leaned towards him bit by bit, and the atmosphere began to change in a dangerous way, he paused.

“Shouldn’t we, shouldn’t we go back? It’s pretty late.” Peter suggested.

Michelle smiled softly at him, he could feel the affection in her eyes, and God that made him feel things. “Peter…” His name sounded so good in her voice. “You know what I want, right?”

He gulped. “Yeah.”

She didn’t ask anything else, and again, kissed him deeply, and for a moment he just allowed himself to enjoy it. 

When her hands started to explore the skin under his shirt, he shivered. 

It didn’t matter how many times she did it, the thrill was always the same. 

And again, because he saw where things were going, he hesitated. 

For some reason, he felt that this time was going different from the other times they spent fooling around and testing the waters.

“Are, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am.” MJ answered. “Unless you’re not.” She used a playful tone of voice now. “Are you afraid you can’t take me?” 

Peter scoffed. “Are you trying to urge me into doing something by provoking my male’s ego? Are you really that desperate?”

Damn you, Peter Parker. 

“And are you trying to make me back off by calling me desperate?” She replied back.

They couldn’t be themselves without a fun bickering.

“Yes.” He answered. “And no. I don’t want you to back off.”

“Then, what is it?”

“It’s just… It’s my first time, you know, I kinda… not sure what to do.”

Michelle almost turned into a pile of goo because he was that adorable. 

But now it wasn’t time for adorable. 

“I can play Let’s Get It On by Marvin Gaye on tape to make you feel better.” She joked, trying to relieve the tension in him.

He stared at her but a laugh still escaped him. “It’s serious.”

Michelle kissed him on the cheek, approaching him, as if she was cornering him, but in incredibly soft way, and she kissed his nose, his jaw. 

“What do I need to say to boost your confidence?” Her actions were pretty soft, but she still had a very playful tone showing in her voice. 

Usually, MJ wouldn’t insist so much, but she saw in his eyes that he was asking for a push. “That you’re hot? That you get me more horny than rock n’ roll?”

He laughed at her words, melting into her embrace, relaxing.

For a second after that, she turned a bit serious, because she actually had something good and important to say. 

Michelle softly lifted his head up with a hand, making his eyes find hers.

“Or maybe… I should tell you I love you.”

The silly smile he had on his face disappeared, giving place to a stunned expression.

For a very, very brief moment, MJ thought that maybe she had fucked that up somehow.

And not in the good way.

But that doubt was erased of her mind as soon as his lips touched hers. 

Apparently it did the trick. 

Love was the password to unlock a very enthusiastic Peter.

And that almost made her forget his lack of a vocal reply. Almost.

He started undressing himself out of his jacket, and then his shirt. 

Well, she could wait for his reply, right?

Michelle watched him, and it gets her every time. She swears that sometimes the scene happens in slow-motion. 

Her gaze, clearly appreciating his actions, his body, made him bold. 

Peter didn’t waste any time and placed a hand behind her neck, kissing her again, as his other hand went down to her waist. 

In the meanwhile, her hands went to his back, and she didn’t shy way from scratching him as if she was a cat, her nails weren’t long after all. No harm done.

This time, it was time for his fingers to wander under her shirt. 

Oh, that was great. The attitude.

MJ loved sweetly awkward Peter Parker, but she could work with that more assertive one too. 

She already wasn’t wearing her leather jacket, so he moved to get her out of her shirt, and she helped him with that, letting go of his body for a second.

That night Michelle wore a bra. A simple one, black.

She noticed the brief frown on his face when he realized it, this time there was an object covering her, and she was ready to have a good laugh about Peter fumbling with her bra. 

Except it didn’t happen.

The brat managed to open it up in one try.

Beginner’s luck, she told herself, trying to hide the amused look on her face.

Can’t let him get too cocky, she had to remember that.

And damn, feeling his hard bare skin against hers, that was too fucking good.

Michelle stepped up her game, and managed to give a light bite to his earlobe that made such a pleasured hiss escape his mouth. 

Some of the things they were doing, they had already experienced with each other, but knowing to what they were heading this time, made it feel so much more intense.

The adrenaline from the concert was back in MJ’s body, but it was even higher and harder, as if there was a hundred drums playing inside of her.

She wondered if maybe he could hear it, feel it.

All the moments spent fooling around were indeed useful, since they were so in sync now. 

It couldn’t be completely smooth, and without some bumps here and there since they were in a car, but fuck, this was really going well.

With Michelle on his lap, pressing herself against him, she could feel him hard, and what a good feeling.

It got even better when he ran both of his hands up and down her legs. 

The legs Peter wasn’t brave enough to really look at since hours ago, were now being caressed by hands that weren’t not even a bit shy.

Michelle’s hand reached the edge of his jeans, and she managed to pop open his pant’s button. 

For a second, he stopped, and MJ suspect that she may have freaked him out.

It wasn’t it.

Instead of freaking out, he got her off top of him, and laid her down on the seat, fast but as delicate as he could, and hovered over her.

Why the change of positions? Michelle didn’t know, but she was okay with it, she wanted him to explore.

And so he did. 

Peter found once again all the places he had explored before, making her squirm in contentment.

No sound in the world could beat her voice, no classic or rock music was better than what he was hearing come out of MJ’s mouth in that moment.

Because of him.

It felt like a dream. 

A dream that he already had a lot of times before.

That dream was now in his real life, under his body, with her legs wrapped around him.

No mission as Spider-Man could get him that high.

He looked at her in the eyes, and Michelle felt it, she saw in his brown eyes that were almost black for a moment, there was so much more than just lust. 

It was… maybe… 

But she needed him to say it. 

Say it. 

Instead, he went down, and softly placed his hands around her torso.

MJ could feel his heavy breaths, and his insecure touch.

She guided his hands with hers, and placed them in her breasts, where she wanted him to be. 

A sigh that she released as soon as his hands touched her there, was what the boy needed to feel confident enough about this.

As he felt her, and the kisses he was placing down her neck were finally about to reach her nipples, her back arched a little. 

Peter took it as a good sign. Thank God he was right.

He knew what to do next, and Michelle finally felt his mouth on one her nipples.

Her back arched a little more, so he dared to do more.

Peter was smart, he probably read a book about this stuff, right? That’s why he was being like that, right?

His hands went to her legs again, and apparently because he was already busy with his mouth, the boy didn’t seem too much worried about pulling her underwear down in a swift movement.

Oh, he definitely read a book. Maybe he had a good instinct too? Who knows?

And from his breasts he went down and down, and finally reached her skirt’s edge.

He paused, and she watched him.

Blush was creeping up from his neck to his face.

“Uh, I…”

So Peter was indeed too concentrated on her body that he didn’t have time to care about being bold or embarrassed. 

Apparently now that he found the skirt’s edge, he woke up from his trance, and remembered all about it.

Michelle smirked. “What? You were pretty ballsy just now.”

There he was, shy Peter Parker making an apparition again. 

She loved it.

“I, uh, I, I wanted to try something.” He managed to say, as he looked down to her hips.

MJ raised her eyebrows at him, surprised.

Oh, so he wanted to do that. 

She didn’t expect him to want to do that so soon, and she wasn’t going to be the one to deny him that.

“You, you’re gonna have to show me how.” Peter asked with such an earnest look on his face, as if he wasn’t asking her to teach him how to do something so sexual.

“Oh, I will.”

His response to that was a soft grin, it looked determined.

Determined to do her right, to make her feel good.

The worshiping she has been feeling throughout this whole time, coming from the way he looked at her, from his confident and then insecure hands, from his mouth, it was all completely new to her.

Some people really weren’t lying and being overly sentimental. 

Sex could be more.

With Peter it could be more. 

Love does make someone turn corny, really.

And she didn’t care about the bumps inside her car, or how many times she had to assure him, only for him to surprise her with bold moves, and then still have to teach him something else. 

It was worth it. 

So, she guided him after he pulled her skirt down her legs. 

Her fingers on his hair. The feeling of somehow having this power over him, and his breath against her very core was enough for a loud moan to come from deep in her throat.

And that urged Peter to go forward, and so he went. 

The feel of his lips and tongue on her, so intimate, only made her louder, and with her hands guiding him, soon he was indeed where she wanted him.

And God bless Peter’s research. 

The rhythm he found drove her crazy, and the fingers grasping at his hair weren’t for direction anymore, they were just for raw and pure expression of MJ’s pleasure.

Peter would be a lair if he said he didn’t completely enjoy the girl moaning while pulling his hair.

Michelle was about to come, and she loudly announced that by screaming his name.

The way his name sounded? Pure sin.

But then he stopped. 

Oh, she would kill him.

Before she could do that, though, he said something.

“I love you. I love you, too.”

Peter said it.

He finally said it.

And MJ was about to murder him for his horrible timing. 

Couldn’t you remember that later? Or earlier?

And again, before she could do anything, his mouth was back on her. 

Her moans muffled any sign of complaints. 

Michelle finally arrived at the climax she deserved.

The sight she got of him licking his lips was definitely going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

“Was that any good?” Peter asked. 

She could see the smirk threatening to appear on his face.

MJ remembered about the ‘don’t let him get too full of himself’ thing.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t ask me that.” She simply replied, because really, her reaction was a pretty solid answer for that question.

Still, with that he seemed to get the reply he needed to be completely satisfied with himself.

She stretched her body, and was remembered again about how tiny a car could be sometimes. 

Probably a bump somewhere on their heads would be noticeable on the next day.

Peter seemed to observe her with such a fascinated look, it was bit dark, but she could tell that his eyes were shining.

Oh, that gaze felt good.

He looked at her as if she was fine piece of art, but touched her like she was the most precious human being on earth.

Last year, if someone told her that she would be living and feeling that now, she would probably laugh and attempt to burn their arm with a cigarette for annoying her.

The world goes round and round, indeed.

And now, it was her time to rock his world.

Noticing the bulge inside his pants, she knew exactly what they needed to do.

They went the next step. 

Michelle could feel Peter tense up a bit again.

“Relax, I’ve got this.” She told him.

MJ kissed his face all over, took small bites out of his body.

She took her time with him the same way he did with her.

On top of him, looking down, his cheeks and neck red, his heavy breathing, his bewildered look.

Damn.

Michelle could sense his eagerness for it all to be over, so she decided to end the torture.

To be honest, she was as eager as he was.

So that wasn’t a problem at all.

They were on the same page.

MJ savored the moment when she put the condom on him.

Peter’s eyes remained closed, as if he looked at her now he would be done right at this moment.

They began slowly. Adjusting to themselves. To the feel. 

It was intoxicating in the best fucking way.

Michelle began to speed it up, and Peter’s hand traveled from her legs, to her waist, to her breasts.

Their sounds urged each other on and on, harder and harder.

She would lean down and kiss him messily in a way that was perfect.

It had to be, if all of it wasn’t perfect, then the meaning of that word was unknown to him.

They fucked, they made love, he didn’t know. 

Looking at her, that fucking goddess with the most beautiful messy hair in the whole world, on top of him, moving, Peter couldn’t take it anymore.

A hand of hers that was for a moment caressing his hair, he held onto it, and kissed it.

With that, soon they both came to their climax. 

That, and with MJ’s body delicately collapsing on him, it was the greatest feeling ever.

Michelle looked at him, and the view could be enough for her to feel ready again.

His messed up hair, his chest moving up and down, still recovering from what they just did, his lips sore, the dazed look on his face.

What a sight. 

She did that.

He didn’t have the right to look this good after what just happened. 

Turns out, Gwen was right, the skirt was a good choice. 

They shared a bit of sweet nothings to each other still in the car. 

Mainly coming from Peter, he repeated, “I love you, I love you.”

Probably making up for his bad timing earlier.

A part of Peter, was aware that he did what he did on purpose, the first time he declared himself to her, was also during the first time he made her come for him.

So she wouldn't ever forget it.

Mostly, he ignored his subconscious’ intentions.

They almost fell asleep to the sound of his voice repeating and repeating love.

The couple still had to go home. 

They managed to sneak around the Brants' house late at night, to take a shower. 

Mischief followed them, but they held their laughter the best they could. 

That night, Peter and MJ fell asleep in her little bedroom down in the basement.

As Michelle closed her eyes, and her mind started to shut off, with Peter’s arms wrapped around her, her last thought was, ‘home’.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Ps: I'm sorry for the lack of everyone else, but you know, haha.
> 
> I said before that we may be heading to an end, but I guess there will be a couple more updates before that.
> 
> I'm shy about this, but *in Mariah Carey's voice: I gave my all*
> 
> I didn't go for super realistic, and I just painted the whole thing in a pretty, simple way that I hope it's nice enough, lol.
> 
> Please, please, leave me a comment and reviews, the comments always make me so happy, and I'm really curious to know what you guys are thinking! So, let me know! The feedback is important, and keeps this thing going, lol.
> 
> (Feel free to yell at me on tumblr about everything, anything or nothing at all on @lurkingg-around)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
